Growing Frustrations
by Prudence Chastity
Summary: Hawke's story growing up from a little kid to spirited warrior with a little something extra. Family background included with all characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Marian's the villainous darkspawn, Bethany can be the damsel, and I'm the hero." Carver gave roles.

"I'm always the damsel," Bethany complained. "Can't I be someone else this time?"

"You want to be the villain?" Carver offered.

"No..."

"Then shh and hold your place, damsel."

"Some heroic gentleman you make." Bethany muttered.

"Carver, if Bethany wants to be the hero, let her." Marian ordered.

"What?" Carver protested. "No. She's not strong enough to be the hero. Besides, I'm not a girl. I _can't _be a damsel."

"Carver," Marian started in a warning tone.

"No," Carver shook his head resolutely. "It doesn't fit. You can't just change up positions like that."

Marian sighed. "_I'll _be the damsel, but let Bethany be the hero. You can be the villain for once, Carver."

"But-"

Marian gave him a look and Carver abruptly shut up, glaring and grumbling as Marian handed over her wooden play sword to the six year old. Marian gave Bethany a warm smile, then tapped Carver on the shoulder. "What're you waiting for? Take your post."

Carver grumbled under his breath. "_Girl _heroes..."

"Thanks, Sis!" Bethany almost had stars in her eyes, she was so happy.

Marian winked, shooing Bethany off. "Don't wander too far, Beth."

"I won't!" Bethany promised, hiking over to her random start position in the trees.

Bethany closed her eyes and counted to forty, anticipation and excitement growing by the second. _I get to be the hero this time! I get to save my sister. _She could hardly wait. Gripping her play sword tightly, Bethany opened her eyes...

to meet a startling new world in vibrant arrays of color. The ground where she'd once stood blazed red hot with energy and life. Her own hand glowed magnificently, brighter than the world's shades around her. All about, the trees, rodents, tiny insects, even rocks, to a lesser degree, glowed with the life of the surrounding area. Bethany breathed in deeply, startled and scared.

The flowing rivets of life began to move.

Bethany squeaked, fear growing as her pulse sped. The rivets moved, migrating towards her and Bethany felt a wellspring of... power run through her, revitalizing her body, like liquid energy in her veins. "M-Marian?" Bethany closed her eyes as the feeling took her, vertigo and power rushing through her like she was a conduit. The glow behind her eyes died and, when Bethany opened them, the world had returned to its normal color, but the feeling, the rush inside of her did not.

Her heart raced. Bethany whimpered, staggering with the sway of the energy until she was brought to her knees, clutching the wooden sword for all she was worth to stop the trembling. A building warmth spread through Bethany, so powerful and majestic, it took her breath away. She gasped, fighting to beat this rising feeling down, but she was not strong enough. It spread, encompassing her, traveling up her body and down her limbs till her every crevasse felt full to bursting of this otherworldly force. Bethany cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as the feeling _moved_, writhing inside of her until a forceful shove moved it down through her arms. Bethany's hands glowed.

A tear on her cheek froze in its path, little glistening ice chips marring her skin.

The sword she was holding encased in ice, the condition spreading like a fungal plague over the wood until it was completely covered. Bethany could barely breathe, and when she did, her breath came cold, layering the ice upon the frozen sword. Bethany released it in fright, hands dropping to the ground in horror, where the ice layered over shards of grass at her touch. Bethany gaped, picking up her hands from the ground, terrified beyond belief.

"Gotcha!" Carver jumped from the bushes, wooden blade held at the ready until he saw Bethany's glowing hands. "Whoa." Carver took a step back, eyes widening.

"Carver," Bethany choked, tears freezing from her eyes. "Help me."

Carver regained his wits and dropped his sword, rushing forward to assist. He reached for Bethany's wrist, but then yelped and pulled back as the cold spread to his fingers, crusting his shirt. "W-Wait," Carver stuttered. "I'm getting Marian." Without another word, he took off.

Bethany cowered back from her hands. "Maker, please." She begged, knowing nothing else to do. If only this whirling inside her would stop, she could start to think again and find help. The power coursing through her was so strong. "Stopit..."

"Bethany!"

"Marian." Bethany whimpered.

"Watch out!" Carver warned as Marian stooped for her. "She'll freeze you!"

"I can't," Bethany mewled. "I can't stop it. Marian- "

Marian reached for her wrists and cursed. "Tuck your hands in against my shirt," Marian ordered, lifting an arm under Bethany's legs and back to carry her bridal-style. "Hide them. Do _not _let anyone see."

"But-"

"Just do it!" Marian ordered, then softened her voice. "I can take it. It's okay."

Bethany hesitatingly obliged. Marian sucked in a fast breath at the extreme pass of cold that crisped her shirt and immediately sunk through. Bethany seemed guilt-stricken, built on her pain, but Marian stood quickly to assure her she could move. "Hide your face in my shirt," Marian commanded in a gentler tone. "And close your eyes." She wouldn't say so, but she didn't want Bethany's eyes to freeze over, if it was already affecting her tears. "Don't open them for a second until I say."

"Okay," Bethany mumbled, face buried in her shirt. Marian shivered as a new layer of ice built, crusting over her chest uncomfortably.

"Carver, look on ahead. We need the quietest route home possible."

"What's happening to her?" Carver asked, just as scared.

"It's magic." Marian shivered as the seeping cold spread. Her shirt was almost entirely frozen already. "We need dad. Go." Marian took off after Carver. "Shh," she whispered comforting assurances to Bethany. "I'm taking you to Dad. You're gonna be fine, Bethany. Just wait."

Carver jogged around the town, then headed back for another route. "Come on," he urged. "This way."

Marian's stomach was starting to freeze.

"It's inside of me," Bethany whimpered. "Marian..."

"Shh," Marian hiked her higher, drawing a cool freeze line up her stomach. "Almost there."

They rushed through the backstreets of Denerim, avoiding everyone they could. Marian caught some stares, but in these back allies, no one cared to investigate fully. Still, the eyes bore into Marian. Every pair, she was sure they could see, could tell what she held. It didn't help that the spell had frozen her shirt entirely now, or that the steps were getting harder, like ice in her veins. Marian worried over none of that, simply determined to get her sister to safety. Carver led on.

"We're here," Carver advised. "We're gonna need to make a break for it, through the market to get there. You ready?"

Marian grimaced.

They sprinted through market for their house. The cold burrowed up Marian's throat, choking her haggard. Carver made it to the door first and held it open as Marian zipped inside, then tumbled, refusing to release Bethany in her fall as the cold froze and blockaded her throat. Marian gasped for air that would not move. The door slammed behind them as Leandra's eyes widened in fright. "_MALCOLM!"_

Leandra raced forward and grabbed Bethany out from under her daughter, cradling Bethany. Carver knelt next to Marian and turned her on her back. Marian's face was turning blue; he couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or choking. Prying his fingers to the hem of her shirt, Carver ripped off the frozen sheet and clumsily started chest compressions, having no true experience of healing.

Malcolm arrived at the bottom of the stairs and raced to his daughters in the kitchen. Grabbing Bethany's blue-gleaming hands, his emitted a soft red glow, completely absorbing hers. Malcolm reached across and stopped his son before he could breathe for Marian. Instead, he placed three red-glowing fingers across her throat. It took a second, but then Marian choked, flipping on her side as a violent hacking spell took her with air rushing back.

"Bethany," Leandra cried, cradling her baby. "Oh, Bethany."

Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief, tending a sobbing Bethany and a weeping wife.

Carver ran and grabbed a glass of water and a blanket. Throwing the blanket over her shoulders, he gave her the water when she was ready, then helped her on closer to the fire.

One thing was certain: life in the Hawke household would never be the same again.

**XXX**

Leandra combed a hand through her sleeping daughter's hair fondly. She'd been unable to put Bethany down all day, heart racing with so much fear for her beauties.

"We can't stay." Malcolm ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Any number of people could have seen their run through the streets. I'm surprised the templars aren't knocking at our door yet." Malcolm sighed, gazing at his beautiful daughter. "I never wanted this. Not for her. Not for any of my children. If it hadn't been for Marian's bravery today..."

Watching from the shadows, Carver waited to be mentioned.

"I almost lost two of my children today." Leandra cradled Bethany, squeezing her gently. "My daughters."

"We have to move out, Leandra." Malcolm sighed, seating himself next to his wife. He rubbed her back with one hand soothingly. "First thing in the morning, before dawn. I won't let the templars take Bethany." Malcolm lifted a hand to Bethany's forehead, brushing her skin gently. "Marian's broken ribs will prevent her from riding well. Carver's too young, doesn't know how to handle a horse like his sister yet. I will take us through; no stops. They'll be looking for us."

_I could take shifts just as much as Marian. _Carver clenched his fist.

"Where will we go?" Leandra asked softly.

Malcolm sighed, "I don't know, Leandra. Away."

"I'm glad we have such strong daughters." Leandra murmured.

Carver gritted his teeth and left.

"And a son," Malcolm added, "Who can react to save his sisters."

"Yes," Leandra agreed. "Maker bless all my children."

Stomping upstairs, Carver cast a nasty glare to his bedridden sister, tempted to press on her sore stomach. "Bitch." Tears blurring his eyes, Carver climbed into bed on the opposite end of the room and covered himself. "I'll show them." Carver sniffled, burying his face. _I'll show them all._

**XXX**

"It's a precision of elements," Malcom instructed. "You draw each with a balance to keep your current spell from imploding. If I'm casting an ice charm, for example," Malcom directed his staff; the magic stone crafted into the end glowed blue. "Ice is what I'm summoning, but underneath my spell, I've also called forth fire, wind, and earth to control and counterbalance the water molecules I'm freezing to the effect. Each lesser element is summoned with the spell I'm casting.

It's the Mage's job to monitor and steady the flux of conflicting elements. Too much of an element not the one you've summoned," Malcom demonstrated, releasing his ice spell, then allowing fire to grow too strong. The ice traveled halfway across the clearing, then gleamed with the heat and exploded into a thousand tiny fragments that spiraled out. Bethany winced as they shot at them, but Malcom effortlessly constructed a shield before they could hit. They bounced harmlessly away. "Will fail the spell, often dangerously."

"These are just the core elements," Malcom specified. "Magic branches further into spirit, arcane, creation, blood and field magics, among others, but these are your core elementals."

Malcom smiled down at his daughter. He bent to a knee, getting eyelevel with her, and held out his staff. "Try it, Beth."

"But..."

"You can do it." Malcom encouraged, "I'm right here." Malcom lifted the staff again.

Bethany took the staff, slow to act. Malcom nodded and rubbed her back. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, feeling the life of the world flow through her as she manipulated that energy, forming a solid clot in her mind's eye before she opened her eyes, staff glowing. Following her father's direction, Bethany called on the elements to that raw power she held- and almost faltered at the strength of them all rising at once. Battling back all but fire, which was by far the most powerful, Bethany struggled to maintain the homeostasis levels as she simultaneously condensed heat particles to the hot energies she'd gathered. The tip of her staff gleamed red hot.

A steady stream of flame poured out from the tip of the staff, scorching out a fiery blaze over the clearing for a duration of eight seconds.

The fire died out with a heavy exhale as Bethany slumped, leaning on the cool wood for support.

"You did it!" Clapping rang out somewhere to her left a few seconds before arms encircled her, scooping her into a hug. "My girl, you did it." Malcom squeezed her. Bethany rested against him in the embrace.

"Way to go, Beth!" Malcom set his daughter down to receive the compliments of his eldest. "That was amazing," Marian hugged her from the side. "You were incredible. The stream was so perfect, it didn't waver once! Nice job, Sis."

Carver came up behind Marian, but made no move to hug Bethany. He grumbled. "At least you didn't blow up the clearing."

Bethany blushed bright red.

Marian hit her younger brother in the stomach softly. "Stop that." She shook her head, turning back to her sister. "Ignore him. You were great, Bethany. We're really proud."

"Thanks, Sis." Bethany smiled, tentative.

Malcom ruffled her hair. "You've done well, honey. This may be much easier than I feared." He bent to kiss the top of her head. "Your mother will want to hear about this."

"Can we cut the kum-bi-yas?" Carver interrupted, tapping Marian's leg with his unsheathed shortsword. "Let's spar, sister. I want to beat you with your new sword." Marian unsheathed her greater, two-handed blade, a gift she'd received for her thirteenth birthday just days ago.

"Okay, Carver." Marian agreed. "Let's spar."

Swords clashed moments later.

Bethany watched from the sidelines with her father as Carver sprung back, surprised at the force in which his sister and constant competitor could wield the heavy weapon. They danced around each other in a half circle before Carver dashed in again, catching her heavy sword with his shortblade in the middle, where they pushed their steel for dominance.

Bethany watched Carver waver, brow beaded with sweat, eyes narrowed as he fought Marian's great force. _Marian's stronger. _Bethany realized, seeing Carver almost imperceptibly slide back. If they stayed locked like that, she was going to win. Carver needed a different tactic.

Carver wavered again, but surprisingly, Marian let up. Pulling back her blade, she ducked under Carver's impending steel and twirled to clash their weapons, at a much slower speed than Bethany knew her sister capable of. Bethany frowned, confused, then worried when she saw Marian take the defensive. Even with all his openings and the greater length of her dual-handed sword, Marian played defense, blocking Carver's moves.

_It's almost like... _Bethany tapped her father's leg, watching the combatants. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Marian _letting _Carver win?"

Malcom looked to his seven year old, surprise taking his features. "Perceptive, Bethany." Malcom gazed back to his fighting children. "She's being a sportly sister, yes."

"Oh," Bethany watched them, seeing Marian take a smart hit from the pommel of Carver's sword for letting him through. She watched her brother gleefully kick out Marian's legs from under her. Marian didn't move, though Bethany knew she could. "Isn't that detrimental to his training?"

"If he was older, yes." Malcom shook his head, watching Carver hold his short sword to her throat. Marian held out her weapon and dropped the blade. "But Carver's just a young thing. Your sister's just looking out for his feelings, fragile as we know they are."

Bethany found her father smiling and giggled at the jest. In front of them, Carver scooped up Marian's blade in victory, neglecting even to help Marian up in wake of his win.

**XXX**

"I really wish you wouldn't cut your sister's hair, Bethany." Leandra frowned as Bethany continued to snip her firstborn's already-short hair.

"I want it cut," Hawke explained. "It's getting too long at the ends again."

"It's almost as short as Carver's." Leandra leaned against the door frame as her children ignored her; Bethany continued to work.

"I think it looks good on her," Bethany put in. "I think it fits her."

"It's boyish," Leandra sighed. "I've raised a tomboy firstborn; what will the other mothers say of me?"

"Not that we stay in one place long enough for the other mothers to form opinions," Carver interjected nastily. Bethany paused in her clippings, eyes lowering in guilt as Carver brushed past to grab his razor.

"Then Mother has nothing to worry about, does she?" Hawke interjected into the quiet wake of Carver's comment. Leandra sighed again heavily. "Besides," Hawke added. "Petra likes it that way."

"Petra?" Leandra frowned. "Who's Petra?"

"She's our friend." Bethany stood on tip-toes to clip at the top of Hawke's head. "The redhead, Mom. You met her mother at the river the other day."

"Sleslie's daughter?" Bethany nodded. "I seem to remember seeing her daughter vaguely. That pretty little girl?"

"Yeah!" Hawke agreed enthusiastically. "That's her, Mom. She's nice, isn't she?"

"Her mother spoke of her as if she were a dear," Leandra confirmed.

Hawke grinned. "I'm gonna hike west with her up to Dragon's Peak today. We wanna try to climb it. I bet her I could beat her to the top."

"Why couldn't the Maker bless me with scholars, instead of adventurous tomboys." Leandra lamented. "You best take care of Bethany while you're racing up this mountain, Marian."

"I'm not going, Mom." Bethany corrected. "Marian can take the credit. I'm gonna stay home, do our laundry, and maybe read."

"You're going alone? With this girl I barely know?" Leandra's lips pursed. "I'm not sure I like that."

"I'm fourteen, Mom." Marian waved off. "I can handle it."

**4 Hours Later**

"I can't believe you beat me." Marian repeated, scratching her neck.

"I found a shortcut." Petra smiled.

"Really?" Marian glanced around their small plateau. "Where?"

Petra's eyes sparkled. "A lady never tells." Hurrying back over to Marian, she took the other girl's wrist. "Come on. The view up here is amazing."

Marian followed along to the edge of the cliff where they both seated themselves to gaze out. Marian glanced back down, chuckling to see Carver partway down the mountain. "Need help, brother?"

"I'm _fine_," Carver echoed, followed with grumbling about why he had to come. Marian grinned, satisfied as she gazed out at the small, far world below.

Warm digits traced over the back of her hand. Marian glanced over to see Petra's fingers dancing across her skin. She lifted her hand and Petra's palm found hers, fingers twining between hers, but when she looked at her, Petra was gazing out over the landscape. "Sure is beautiful up here," Petra commented, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah," Hawke agreed, eyes never leaving her. "It is."

She blushed a little when Petra glanced her way, eyes averting from her friend, but Petra just smiled warmly and scooted closer, drawing Marian over near enough to bring her younger friend's head to her shoulder. Petra squeezed her hand again reassuringly as Marian leaned her head to rest.

"Thanks for coming, Petra."

"To spend time with you?" Petra smiled. "It's never a chore."

It all felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian urged the horses to a rush and settled back against the wood.

"Be careful, Marian." Leandra echoed from the caravan she was toting.

"I wanna make it to redcliff before Bethany's birthday." Marian explained, not slowing down. "She's turning 10, she shouldn't have to celebrate it in a caravan."

Carver jounced off a rough bump and grumbled. "Just don't kill us to get there. We've got cargo back here, including your precious sister."

Marian glanced back over her shoulder, cracking Carver a wry grin. "It's for your birthday too, brother, grumpy as you are."

"If we find a community oven when we get there, I may even be able to gather ingredients for a cake."

"That'd be nice," Marian smiled, watching her little sister sleep.

They hit a bumpy rock and Carver crossed his arms as the caravan shook. "Watch the road, Marian." He snuffed.

Marian shook her head, turning back to the road. She squinted, sharp eyes finding something far off in the distance. Her eyes watered as her mind registered what the tiny specks were, along with a growing flame that rose up from the wood. "_Carver!" _Marian pulled aside their caravan and hopped off before they'd even fully stopped. "Bandits! Grab your sword! Mother, wake father and stay put!" Carver fumbled in his haste, leaping out the back. Marian was already halfway there to the burning caravan the bandits were looting.

Women screamed as the raiders fought, slaying the men present and dragging off everyone else to two other caravans to steal them away. _Slavers. _Marian thought darkly, charging in, blade raised.

She cut through the first man without mercy. The girl he'd been dragging in a chokehold collapsed to the ground, coughing and hacking, but Hawke had no time to stop. They'd noticed her now and descended in a swoop. Those who weren't struggling with victims or were carting out crates dropped them to surge at her and Marian fast found herself outnumbed four to one, with four other thugs struggling to drop their victims as quickly as possible.

Marian's sword cleaved at the horde of them, scraping two shields and clanging to a halt at a third sword with surprisingly great strength. Marian shoved at the slaver, pushing him back as two flanked her. She whirled on the two, clashing steal with the first and just barely managing to hop back out of the way from a deadly cleaving blow.

Someone from behind her grabbed Marian up under the arms in a lock, forcing her blade back and useless. Marian grunted, kicking her feet up off the ground to slam her boots into the second attacker's chest. She headbashed back, hearing a satisfying crack as the man let out a wail of pain and released her. A hot scissor of pain sliced twin gashes into her upper arm and Marian turned, barely catching the daggers' next blow only by grabbing the blade of her own to sport it up by the last second. Someone kicked out at the back her knees, triggering a reflex collapse that put Marian at a severe disadvantage. The man in front of her raised his daggers-

only to have a sword erupt bloodily through his chest not but seconds later. He gaped like a fish before the weapon was dragged out, leaving him to collapse in a heap. "If anyone cuts Marian, it'll be me."

Marian managed to smile in the midst, rolling to avoid a hammering strike to the earth. "I love you too, Carver." She cut full force into a lash at her attacker's legs, who yelped in agony and horror as he fell, bleeding out the gash across his legs. Marian pulled her sword free as Carver's steel clashed with another's. She dragged the blade through the dirt, slashing diagonally across the shielded one. The slaver gaped as her sword cleaved through. "Took your sweet time getting here, didn't you?"

Carver shoved back his opponent and cut into the rogue's shoulder who tried to flank him. "I thought the _eldest _of our family could handle herself against a few low lives."

"Careful," Marian laughed. "You're starting to sound jealous now."

Carver scoffed.

"_Help!" _A woman screamed. _"Somebody help! They're taking Iona!"_

"Duty calls," Marian smirked, cutting into the armor pad over a slaver's side and pushing him into Carver's man. "Take it, brother." Marian tossed him her dual-wield while the immediate two stumbled. Carver dropped his own without hesitation and cut an arc through the approaching warrior, slicing him clean through his armor. Marian dashed through her opening, leaving Carver to fight the residual three as she took off, practically flying past the screaming woman and her huddling family as she took off after the escaping caravan.

Adrenaline swallowed the throb in her arm and the fatigue from her step, speeding Marian almost unnaturally as she easily caught up to the moving caravan and jumped into the bunk. Marian caught herself before momentum could tumble her backwards, eyes immediately finding the horrified girl strapped to the side of the bunk. Marian scrambled to her feet, steadying herself on the wall as she stumbled to the back of the caravan.

"Hey," The girl's eyes bulged in irrational fear as Marian started fiddling with her leather-strapped bonds. "Shhh," Marian corrected, reaching up for her gag. "I'm here to help you." Marian pulled the gag down, bringing both hands to the leather strap to play with it.

Outside, a stream of ice frosted a path to the front wheel of the caravan, covering it in a block of ice that jolted the cart with every rotation until the cube grew so big, the caravan swerved on its tire, skidding until the rider managed to halt.

Marian yelped as a heavy weight smashed into her side, cleanly taking her out after undoing only the first leather strap. She crashed to the wooden bunk with a heavy thud, weight pressing down on her, and rolled. Marian swapped their positions and crushed her elbow into his neck. The man choked, strangled as she pulled a dagger. His eyes alighted on the weapon and, before Marian could bring it to bear, he caught her wrists in one giant paw, the other pinned beneath him. Marian grunted with strain as her dagger wavered.

Disadvantaged in build and strength, Marian pressed harder into his neck with her elbow, struggling to keep the blade pointed down. The man choked, but held strong, continuing to inch the dagger towards her as Marian struggled to hold him steady. Sweat beaded her brow as the blade tilted higher, positioned straight back for her chest. Marian wavered.

_I can't hold him, _Marian realized. The dagger would pierce her before he passed out. She wasn't strong enough to hold a grown man twice her size. _I'm going to lose. _

Wincing, Marian succumbed to the only thing she could manage in such a situation. Suddenly releasing her hold on the dagger, the blade jarred up with the removal of resistance as Marian slid down half a foot.

A blinding agony split her injured shoulder as the man drove the blade to bone. A bone-chilling scream echoed through the caravan as Marian crushed her elbow down. The man fell limp under her.

Marian heaved, world spinning as she reached up to the dagger's hilt with her good arm. With one quick, blindingly painful jerk, she tore the dagger free, blood dripping out in rivets. Marian dropped the blade limply, pushing down the nausea as she unsteadily pulled up to her feet. "I'mcomin'" Marian mumbled, swallowing back the taste of blood. _Iona, _Marian vaguely remembered the screaming. _Gotta get Iona._

Marian tripped more than stumbled her way to the bound girl. "Don' worry," Marian assured, swimming vision focusing on the girl now that the blasted caravan had stopped running. She stared long and hard for a good minute until her eyes cleared, steady on the girl. "I've got you," Marian told her, ripping free the other leather holster. The girl stumbled forward into Marian upon her release from the wall prison, almost taking them both out, but she caught herself.

"You saved me!" The girl leaned against Marian, though Marian couldn't really tell who was sporting who at this point. A sudden warm press to her lips robbed Marian of all such concerns. She pulled back quickly, leaving Marian with a goofy, half-delirious grin plastered on in place of the pain. "Thank you. I... " her cheeks rosied, just coming into awareness that a kiss may not be appropriate for this hero.

Marian lifted her good hand up the girl's back and met their mouths more more, half-starved in her quickly-expanding delirium for that warm, wet touch. The girl's arms curled up under Marian as her champion clumsily, but deliciously, took her up in the kiss. "Iona..." Marian lingered and Iona could taste her hot breath on her lips.

Carver stepped around back to retrieve his sister from the broken caravan and gaped. His eyes narrowed in true hatred as he turned away to stomp back.

Marian collapsed against her rescued victim with all the grace of a dead cat. Iona caught her, but Marian's muscle-heavy body proved great. Iona settled to the wooden floor of the caravan with her champion strewn across her lap.

The last thing Marian would remember was a pretty, Elfish face with that warm, soft press.

**XXX**

Marian groaned lowly, sore arm pulsing her to consciousness. "Marian!" a lightweight threw herself across Marian as she woke.

Marian grumbled good-naturedly. "Crushing my spleen."

Bethany ignored her, clutching her tightly. "Sister," Bethany squeezed. "You were bleeding so bad, dad even let me help."

A gentle hand touched her forehead.

"Oh, thanks Dad. Leave me to play experiment-girl while suffering mortal wounds."

"At least she's not feverish."

Marian peeked one eye open, seeing Bethany lower her head sadly, reprimanded. "Hey," Marian coaxed, lifting her chin back to her. "I was kidding, Beth. I wouldn't rather have anyone else help minister my curing."

Bethany's eyes glowed with pride. She squeezed Marian fitfully, burying her face in Sister's neck. "You scared me," Bethany whimpered. "I thought you were gonna... gonna... "

"Me? From a little shoulder wound?" Hawke waved the thought off. "I have more faith in your abilities than that, Bethany. 'Else, it wouldn't do very well to get stabbed now, would it?"

"It's nice to see your sense of humor didn't drain out while you were bleeding out in that caravan." Malcolm knelt by the cot his daughter was laid upon, brushing back her matted hair from her eyes. "Do you remember that, Marian?"

"You mean crashing into the cart to save that elf?" Marian's eyes glazed over momentarily with the recollection. "I remember..." she shook herself of the thought to dwell on later, remembering her father's presence. "Where's Carver anyway? Shouldn't he be at my wounded bedside, lamenting that he couldn't be the one stabbed?"

"I'm right here." Carver scowled.

"There's my brooding brother." Marian smiled. "And here I half thought you'd take my sword and split."

"And leave you to claim all the credit for saving that caravan?" Carver scoffed. "I don't think so."

Marian grinned. "I'm so touched that you care, brother. Should I be grateful that it wasn't you who found me first?"

"You seemed perfectly fine when I last saw you." Carver gruffed.

"Children, please." Malcolm sighed, straightening. "I'm going to wake your mother. Bethany, you're in charge." Bethany glanced up. "Keep your siblings from killing each other until I get back. You have full permission to electrify both of them, if need be."

Bethany giggled and lay her head back on Sister's shoulder. Marian patted her back. Malcolm exited, leaving his children alone.

"That elf had an interesting way of thanking you," Carver spoke when the door had shut.

"Which elf are we speaking of?" Marian's eyes sparkled.

"Don't play dumb," Carver growled accusingly. "I saw you with your tongue down that Elf's throat."

"Maker!" Marian cursed. "You can see through flesh now? Bethany, call Father back. Carver's magical too!"

Bethany giggled. "Carver can't be magical."

"At least I'm not a detriment to this family," Carver menaced, rounding on her.

Bethany cowered, lowering her face.

"Hey," Marian frowned, wrapping a protective arm around Bethany's middle. "Leave her alone. If you're angry at me, be angry at me. Bethany's not at fault for your PMS."

"Isn't she?" Carver shot back. "She's the reason we have to move every third month. It's bad enough that you overshadow me purely because you're older, and now I have to worry about you stealing away the girls too! You _live _to make my life miserable. Both of you. I wish I were an only child." Carver stormed to the door. "I wish you'd never been born." the door slammed in his wake. Bethany sniffled, starting to cry.

"He didn't mean it, Beth." Marian hugged her little sister, squeezing her securely. "He's just having a bad day. Bethany, he didn't mean it." She rubbed a hand down Bethany's back, wishing she believed it.

**XXX**

Marian sighed, slipping out of bed where Bethany had fallen asleep with her, calmed for the time being. Marian re-covered the girl, pulling the wool up to her chin, then set off to find her grumpy boy brother, who was no doubt brooding somewhere all moodily.

He wasn't hard to find. Though Marian wasn't entirely sure where she was, she knew her brother, and Carver liked to sit and mope after a tantrum, probably plotting ways to undermine her and come out on top. "Carver." Carver swung his legs from the rafters, gazing down far below as the owner of the household bustled about the kitchen, chatting with Leandra.

"I don't wanna talk."

Marian crossed the single beam anyway and sat next to him. "Then we'll just sit." Which they did, for a time, watching the women below them ready the kitchen for dinner and guests.

It was a long while later before Carver spoke again. "Are you gonna sit there forever?"

"If that's what it takes," Marian shrugged haphazardly. "Though I might have my own reasons to be upset with you then, if we're both starving skeletons before your stubbornness moves you to talk."

"I'm not sorry about what I said to you."

Marian nodded once. "I gathered that. And Bethany...?"

Carver looked away. "I'll apologize to her later." Marian didn't move. "Is that all?"

"I hope not." Marian admitted. "But I figured if you really wanted me gone so bad, you'd have pushed me from the rafters already. I might even die, if I land on my neck."

Carver scowled. "Why is everything funny to you?"

Marian shrugged. "I imagine the same reason everything's broody-broody for you." Carver gruffed. Marian waited a moment, then sighed. "Brother, I'd have told her to kiss you too, if I'd been conscious while I bled out."

"Why does everyone flock to you?" Carver grumbled. "You're just a girl. And you act like a man. Everyone loves you for it. I should tell Mom about that girl you kissed."

"That... would spark an awkward conversation." Marian admitted. "But if you mean to embarrass me, that's probably your ticket."

"I don't want to embarrass you." Carver snuffed. "I want to _beat _you. You're always the hero. Mom and Dad love you, practically singing your praises everywhere we go. Bethany's their little sweetheart and I take third place. I hate it. I hate you. I'm supposed to be their son. You take that from me every chance you get."

"It's not on purpose."

"That doesn't change that you still do it." Carver grumbled. "Why don't you ever fail at something?"

"Does it make it any better to know the dagger that stabbed me was my own?"

"You got kissed and praised for that." Carver pointed out.

"Fine, Carver. Next time there's a runaway caravan of slavers, I'll let you chase after it and get stabbed. If you're lucky, you'll even wake up in enough time to see Mom kill me."

"I wish you would. You've no idea what it's like..." Carver sighed. "I know you don't mean it, Marian. But I can't stop hating you for it."

"Well, at least we can talk about it." Marian rubbed at the back of her neck. "So I know you're not planning to stab me behind my back." Carver gave her a look. Marian offered a smile, climbing back into a crouch. "And Carver?" She waited to catch his eyes. "If you tell Mom about the elf, I'll take back your birthday dual-wield."

"Marian?" Marian grinned wickedly and jumped from the rafters. Carver peered down anxiously "Sister?"

"Bethany first," Marian called back up, "then presents."

Carver scuffled to make amends.

**XXX**

Malcolm stepped outside the small party where Carver was still rubbing his new blade in praise, with Bethany excitedly clutching her own staff in the privacy of an upstairs room. Mother busied herself with the dishes while the kindly owner who'd offered them shelter rested after a long day.

Malcolm found his last and eldest child at the small, fading fence, leaning forward on it slightly, gazing out down the road. He crossed the yard to stand beside her. Marian noticed him, but didn't speak.

"It was a nice thing that you did for your brother there."

"Ahh, Carver needed a new sword anyway, and he's always grabbing mine. At least this'll give him his own toy to play with."

Malcolm's eyes gleamed, irises matching hers. "A nice cover for doing something sweet for your brother, Marian. But I wasn't talking about the sword." Marian eyed him questioningly. "The rafters are not so high a place that your voices do not echo." Malcolm explained.

"You know how Carver gets," Marian took it in stride. "He just needs to rant to someone every now and again. I make an easy person he can be angry to."

Malcolm smiled faintly. "Continue this heroism, and you may need to take a compliment one of these days."

Marian blushed. "Dad, stop. You'd have done the same thing in my place if I hadn't been there. So would've any decent person with half a heart."

"Maybe they would have fought," Malcolm allowed. "But few would chase a caravan for a lone elf, then take a knife would halfway through the shoulder. You're something special, Marian. Distinguished. I couldn't be prouder to call you my daughter."

"Daaad," Marian mumbled, face remaining warm.

"Alright, I'll stop." Malcom touched her shoulder fondly. Marian leaned back against him, barely coming up to her father's chest.

"Dad?" Marian spoke after a long minute, hesitating to do so. "...how much did you hear, of what I said to Carver?"

"I found you in the caravan, Marian." Malcolm admitted softly. Marian stiffened, flush returning with a vengeance. Malcolm stroked her shoulder soothingly. "Your Elvan girl wanted to stay. She was quite fond of you."

Marian was uncertain what to make of the even tone of his voice. Malcolm could be so hard to read. "Dad..." she bit her tongue, hard. "Are you... disappointed... with me?"

"I stand by what I said before," Marian cocked her head back to look up at him. "I'm proud to call you my daughter."

Marian turned in his grasp and hugged him. Malcolm squeezed his daughter back. "Don't let Carver or anyone get you down because of it either. You're an amazing girl, Marian. And all the other girls are luckier for it." Malcolm ruffled her hair, kind eyes blazing brilliantly as Marian finally pulled away. Malcolm grinned. "Now all that's left is to tell your mother she'll have to wait off on the gran-kids. You want to do it, or shall I?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella!" The barmaid glanced up from her ale casks.

"Marian!" the next thing Marian knew, Bella had her by the wrist and was tugging her off down the far, quiet hallway.

"Wow," Marian murmured, charming smile taking her features. "If I'd known you'd be _this_hospitable..." Bella shot her back a look. "Right, shutting up now."

"If Lloyd sees you here, he'll kick your fine little ass right out."

Marian snorted. "He can try."

Bella turned suddenly, halfway down the hall, and pinned Marian to the wall. She stood on tiptoes to kiss her, a touch Marian eagerly returned, hand curling to cradle Bella's cheek. Bella's body pressed to hers and Marian shivered. "I missed you."

Bella smiled, sliding her body against Marian's. "Ever since you forced me to take ample advantage of your purity, with your blinding charm and long, sweet endurance," Bella's fingers slid under her shirt, trailing up Marian's side. "You're all I think about."

"Funny," Marian's body was starting to give her hotflashes again, particularly between the legs. Her fond memories of sharing that warm moment with Bella weren't helping. "It's on my mind too."

Marian kissed her, bruising with desire as she tugged Bella close. "Bella..."

"Shh," Bella hushed, glancing down the hall from which they'd come. "Lloyd just took lunch."

"20 minutes?" Marian pleaded.

Bella looked back to her, smile returning to her eyes. "You're lucky you're you."

"_Yess_," Marian breathed, tugged along farther down the corridor. Bella pulled her into her guest room where the two muffled each other's moans.

**XXX**

"How much time do we have left?" Marian asked, having lost all sense of passing time.

"About four minutes."

Marian groaned softly, sated, but always craving more. "Not enough."

Bella rubbed down her lover's smooth, flawless back. She snorted. "You could do me in two if you really wanted." When Marian's eyes lit up at the comment, Bella pulled her flush to her bare front. "That was not a challenge, by the way." At Marian's wounded look, Bella lifted her thumb to her friend's cheek and stroked her. "I have to be able to walk when I get back to work, love."

The corners of Marian's kicked-puppy pout turned up. It was easily the most adorable face Bella had ever seen. "Okaay," Marian agreed, resting her forehead to Bella's chest. Bella kissed the top of her head affectionately, resilient to letting go.

"Marian," Bella stroked through her hair, receiving Marian's muffled _hmm? _through her chest. "I'm fond of you." Bella admitted. She was Marian's first, after all, and the girl was younger. Bella had dated younger girls before, but none she'd taken a favor to quite as much as Marian. Her friend deserved to be told, in any case. Marian was newer to this; though not quite like other girls, she had confidence separating her from that, Bella still understood when to be delicate.

"I should hope so," Marian smiled; Bella could feel it high on her breast. "I'm rather fond of you too."

"Good. Then can I expect my girlfriend to be there, when I stop by tomorrow morning for a walk?"

Marian looked up at the official mention, eyes questioning in something Bella knew she wouldn't have asked. Bella gave her a look right back. "Well, can I?"

Marian squeezed her, burrowing her face in Bella's neck. "Yeah. I'll be there." Marian couldn't help her smile. _Girlfriend..._

**XXX**

"You know, I've been seeing a lot of that Bella around. She's here almost every day, and when she's not, you're there at that _bar._" Marian continued eating, though subtly picked up her pace. "Marian," Leandra waited, but when her daughter said nothing, she provoked. "Are you seeing this girl, Marian?"

"I'll see her later today, yeah." Marian answered evasively, wolfing down her eggs.

"That's not what I meant."

"Leandra, honey, let her be."

"Am I not permitted to know the details of who my daughter might be dating?" Marian took her empty plate to the sink. "Is it too much for a mother to ask? Marian, stop." Marian froze on the spot, halfway out the door. "I wish to meet this girl of yours. Bring her over for dinner."

"Mom, she _works _nights."

"Lunch tomorrow, then." Leandra admonished. "I want to meet your girl, Marian."

Marian sighed, heading for the door.

"Marian!" Bethany scuttled for the door, pleading. "Can I come with you? Mom won't let me go to the bar yet, but... you're always out now. I miss you." Bethany waited anxiously, round eyes hopeful. Marian felt a small stab of guilt at how much time she'd been spending with Bella instead.

"Yeah," Marian agreed. "Sure you can, Beth." Marian held out her hand to her little sister, who eagerly latched on, smile blazing.

The door shut behind them and Bethany clung tighter. "Are we going to see Bella?"

"I'd like to," Marian admitted. "But if you wanna spend the day together with just me, I could manage that as well." _With some makeup time later, _Marian would admit, she was quite addicted to her time with Bella. Especially when that time included the removal of clothes. Marian winked at her little sis.

"We can get Bella," Bethany allowed, little sweetheart that she was. "She's nice."  
Marian grinned. "You like her?"

"Yeah," Bethany nodded. "She's not like Carver." Bethany touched the sore spot on the back of her head distractedly, where she'd received a rude surprise trying to sit up with her braid nailed to the headboard this morning.

"Ahh, you know Carver," Marian mentally reminded herself to hit him later. "That's just his way of showing he cares."

"I wish it didn't hurt so much." Bethany rubbed the spot gently.

"Come on, Beth." Marian smiled kindly. "Carver will wake up with the fishes tonight, I'll make sure of it. You can watch him squeal."

Bethany bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. "Mariaann,"

"You know you want to see it." Marian chuckled, climbing the hill to the tavern with Bethany. "And he certainly is deserving."

Bethany giggled, trailing her sister up to the bar where she halted, uncertain. Marian winked. "I won't tell if you won't. We'll just be inside for a second."

"Okay," Bethany agreed, happy to share a secret with Marian. Marian held open the door for her and both slipped inside.

"Marian!" Bella could practically recognize her from how she shut the door alone, let alone with her shadow. "And Bethany? It's good to see you both." Bella crossed from behind the bar and greeted her girlfriend with a quick peck on the lips. Bethany giggled.

The guy Bella had been servicing turned in his chair, eyes narrowing on Marian. "What's Bethany doing here? She's not supposed to come in. She's too young."

"I'm the same age as you!" Bethany protested.

"And a girl." Carver glared.

Marian rolled her eyes as Bethany scooted behind her protective sister. "We were just leaving, Mom."

"Let me get my coat and try to wake the lug." Bella nodded.

"We'll wait outside for you," Marian agreed, giving Carver a pointed look. Carver glared right back, returning to his dinner as the girls parted from him.

"Nice ass for a dyke." a low rumble stirred from the corner of chuckling men. "Too bad she only likes other cunts."

"She just doesn't know," Another voice joined. "What a good meat can do for her. I tell ya, both the dyke and the bar wench would scream under me."

"In horror, maybe" a third spoke.

The second man glared. "Tight ass, young face, beautifully budding tits, I tell ya, Jack and I would rough that bitch good. She'd be seeing straight after we're through with her, if you know what I mean."

Jack roared with laughter.

Carver's jaw twitched. Cocking his head in the boasting alcoholics' direction, Carver caught eyes with the obnoxious one. "I sincerely hope, for your own sakes, that the woman you're speaking of is not the one who just left."

The obnoxious one snorted. "What, you know of other dykes in this shithole? Do share, if you do."

The bearded one to his left eyed Carver. "Wait, Steve- I recognize him! The runt's her brother! Carapple or somethin'."

"Carapple?" The bristled one on the other side of the table laughed. "What's amatter boy? Jealous of your sister's great success with the barmaid? Wish you had a little of that action yourself?"

The bearded one guffawed while the obnoxious middle man smiled at that. "Or maybe the boy wants to slip in some time with Bella and Big Sister himself! Learn from the rutting dykes, as it were!" They all broke down laughing.

Carver's teeth clicked, eyes slitted. "Speak of Marian again and I'll slit your throat."

"Ooh, he's a feisty one. Family trait, hopefully?" Obnoxious grinned.

Big Beard grinned. "Tell ya what, son. Next time the girl slips in here, I'll rut her myself in this very bar and tell you how the dykes like to- aggh!" Big Beard yelped as a dagger flew past his arm, slicing a shallow cut into the skin before it burrowed deep into the wall behind him. Big Beard looked at Carver, wide-eyed, then checked the blood that seeped from the shallow cut. "_Bastard!" _

Carver ducked the first overhang swing and cracked a bottle over the head of Obnoxious before he could strike. The hefty man's eyes rolled back into his head. Back exposed, a jelly gut collided into him, tearing Carver back to the ground where Big Beard held him tight, arms locking around Carver in a pinning bear hug. "Get 'im, Jack." Big Beard encouraged the obnoxious one, who slammed a fist to Carver's gut. Carver choked.

Bella appeared as Jack hauled back for another. "Oh, shit." She kicked Big Beard in the head on her way past, loosening his grip momentarily enough for Carver to lift his legs free and kick Jack in the stomach. Bella huried past. "Marrian!"

Carver elbowed Big Beard in the gut and rolled out of the way as Jack reappeared with a bottle, so that Jack accidentally cracked it over his friend's head. "Shit!" Jack cursed, lifting himself to the left in just enough time to receive another wicked kick, this one more painful. Jack doubled over to Big Beard's right, holding his nuts in agony with tears in his eyes.

Carver pulled his sword. He smiled cruelly at the flash of fear in Big Beard's eyes. He fondled his sword, which was almost twice as tall as he was. "And here I even warned you."

"No!" Big Beard tried to get up, but froze as Carver crouched, blade held to his throat. "Please."

"You, my friend, won't be rutting anybody." Carver's steel touched his throat, sharp blade well-cared for, slicing a thin sliver. The smell of urine touched the air. The blade dipped.

Carver smacked Big Beard's head with the flat of his blade, hard enough to thunk. The man dropped unconscious in seconds, a thin strip of blood tearing out from his wound. "Not with a scar like that, anyway." Carver stood, wiping his blade on the man's shirt as Marian raced in.

"Carver?" Marian looked on, incredulous, blade drawn as he sheathed his.

Before he could say anything, three Redcliffe guards burst through the door behind her and pushed through. They surveyed the scene, finding Marian with her blade, then looked to Bella. "You, Barmaid! What happened here!"

Bella looked torn. His fellow guards stooped to check the downed men. One man oozed from the neck, appearing dead. Before anyone could speak, Marian broke the question. "I did it." she claimed. "I beat these men."

Carver's brow darkened in fury.

The captain took in Marian, strong and proud with her blade. "Guards," he ordered. "Arrest her."

Marian sheathed her blade to show she'd come quietly. The guard checking the man with a slit throat looked up. "He's alive, Captain."

Marian breathed a sigh of relief.

_I should let her get arrested. _Carver thought darkly. _It would serve her right for always butting in on my credit. Even when I'm standing up for her, she has to knock my accomplishment down. _He glowered at her. _Bitch._

"Marian was attacked." Bella spoke, regaining her voice. "She was defending herself."

The guard captain eyed her warily, then looked to the men sprawled over the floor. "Jack, Steve, and Rip." he shook his head, crossing over to Jack, the only one still conscious. "Is that what happened, Jack?"

Jack looked from Bella to Marian to Carver, who's mouth quirked as he twitched. "Y-Yeah." _Bastard doesn't wanna admit he and his friends were bested by a 12 year old. _Carver glared at him too.

The guard captain sighed and waved back the guard who'd gone to Marian. "Leave her, Chip. Collect the rest of these maggots back up and stock 'em in the brig. You boys'll serve a week in the stocks at least, threatening a lady."

The guard captain and his two men each took a prisoner. "Very sorry, Miss. Bella, gent, you have a nice day." The guard captain pushed past Bethany on his way out. Bethany squeaked and ran to her sister, hugging Marian about the middle. Marian pet her back, looking to Carver with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"They're low-lives, it wasn't about anything." Carver snuffed, returning to his dinner plate. Marian shook her head. There was more to it, but Carver was known for this.

"Do you want to come with us?" Marian offered, feeling Bethany shake her head _no _against her stomach.

"No."

Marian sighed.

Bella felt there was something else as well; only hearing a small whisper of their conversation before the attack, she knew these men well, and Carver was the better man. "If you need anything," Bella offered. "Take it. On the house."

Marian looked a little surprised, but Carver just waved them back. Bella led them out, leaving Carver to himself once more.

**XXX**

Marian found Carver on the cliff's ledge overlooking the town. Shaking her head, she made to sit next to him. "It's the funniest thing," Marian broke his quiet. "But Steve had quite the interesting story when I asked the men what really happened."

Carver kicked idly.

"Why didn't you just tell me what happened?"

Carver snorted. "You were quick to claim the credit."

"I was trying to protect you." Marian insisted.

"Or, you were being a glory-hogging bitch like you always are." Carver's eyes burned. He angrily steeled his jaw, fighting the sting.

"I thought you'd killed him." Marian tried to explain softly. "I didn't want them to take you in. I wasn't gonna let them arrest you." When Carver still said nothing, steely gaze trained forward.

"Carver..." Marian sighed, lowering her head at her brother's lack of response. "Well, I came here, 'cuz I just wanted to say... thank you, Carver. For sticking up for me and Bella there. I know I'm by far not your favorite person, and you still resent me for my preference, but I just... I didn't expect to hear what Steve told me when I spoke to the bar guys. I was... I really appreciate it. Thanks." Carver was silent. Marian took it in stride and stood. "I'll leave you to your scheming vengeance now. Try to take it out on me, not Bethany though. Her head's still hurting from early this morning." Marian started away.

Carver gritted his teeth, nails in the dirt, then grunted gutturally. "Marian!" Marian paused, glancing back. Carver didn't look her way to speak. "No one messes with my sisters but me."


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

"Hey, hey," Rhotkar hit his brother's arm to gather his attention. "Look."

"Her, Rhah?"

"Yeah," Rhotkar grinned, slapping his little brother's shoulder. "Go get her, Juda. She's the one."

"Rhah, isn't she Marian's sist- "

"Hey," Rhotkar cut off. "No backing out now, Juda. I let you come to the bar with me, didn't I? Now it's your turn to play wing. Go_._"

"But- "

"_Go_." Rhotkar ordered, commanding no objection. Juda trembled.

"Okayy... " The twelve year old bit his lip. "It won't hurt her, will it?"

"No, you twit. It's just a joke. Now goalready, before scary _Marian _comes in and stabs you."

Juda meeped, scurrying at the prospect of being impaled by the mighty Marian. He hurried across the room, then slowed, pulling up behind the girl carefully. Juda swallowed. "B-Bethany?"

The fourteen-year-old broke from her casual conversation with Bella to smile over at the younger boy. "Hello Juda."

"H-Hey," Juda stuttered nervously.

Bethany's features softened in light of the boy's nerves. Though Bethany rarely ventured outside of her family to play, she knew Juda to be a nice boy. Carver even said he thought the boy crushed on Bethany, a statement that flattered her, but Bethany didn't hold an interest back romantically. Still, there was no harm in being nice. "Would you like to sit with me?" Bethany offered, gesturing to the chair beside her.

"Thanks." Juda swallowed, twitching, and took the offered seat. He glanced back at Rhotkar helplessly, only to see his brother cross a finger over his throat threateningly, then hold up an invisible noose.

"Here with your brother?" Bethany asked, not missing the exchange.

"Y-Yeah," Juda forced himself to focus on the glass Bethany had before her. He had to distract her somehow. Juda spotted Marian and Bella to the right corner of the room. Sidled against each other, Marian leaned in to kiss her. Bella pressed her flat back to the wall in response, devouring her companion. "Y-You too, huh?"

Bethany followed his gaze and shook her head, eyes rolling. Juda pulled the vial from his clothes and popped the cork without notice, but Bethany turned back before he could spill the chopped contents into her cup. "Oh, just ignore Marian. She's happy here, and sometimes doesn't know what's better left in private."

Juda offered a meek smile.

"Did you want something to eat, Juda?" Bethany asked kindly. "I can make you something just as well if you're hungry."

"Really?" Juda blurted before he could help it. His stomach growled in accord. Bethany chuckled, standing from her stool.

"Sure, Juda. What do you like?"

"Oh, umm... I-I don't have any coin. I-It's okay."

"We'll just put it on your brother's tab." Bethany winked. "Want some stew? I can make you some rabbit stew, if you like."

"O-okay."

"Bella, I'm making a customer soup." Bethany alerted, receiving only a half-moan in response. "I'll be right back," Bethany told Juda. "Soup'll be ready in ten." Bethany crossed behind the bar to the kitchen in the back.

Rhotkar appeared beside his brother a few moments later, having failed to attract his attention. "What're you waiting for?" Rhotkar demanded.

"I- I don't want to. Rhah, she's so nice. I don't wanna play a trick on her."

Rhotkar growled, taking the vile from his inadequate brother. "Gimme that, you ponce. Last time I'm ever bringing you here." Taking the opened vial, Rhotkar dumped the contents in Bethany's drink and mixed it with her straw. He gave Juda a violent look. "_Don't _say anything, you twit."

"It's set to- Rhotkar," Bethany pulled up short behind the counter.

"Bethany," Rhotkar smiled, patting his brother's shoulder. "Nice to see you taking such good care of my brother. You're looking fine as ever."

"Thanks, Rhotkar..." Bethany glanced uneasily her sister's way.

"That offer under the stars still stands."

Bethany coughed uncomfortably. "I'd rather not..."

Rhotkar's eyes narrowed. "Your loss, Beth." He stood from his stool and returned to his far table, nursing a mug and watching her specifically. Bethany breathed a sigh of relief and took her water to gulp down her nerves. Juda opened his mouth to object, then cowered.

"Hey," Marian appeared behind her, lifting an arm to Bethany's. "I saw Rhotkar was just here. Is he still harassing you?"

"It's okay," Bethany assured her, still tingling in fright. "He was just..." Bethany's eyes started to sting. Her stomach flipped and she was starting to feel dizzy. "Just..."

"Bethany?" Bethany leaned against her heavily. A very familiar, warm rush spread through Bethany. She tried to push it down, but the flood was overwhelming.

"No!" Bethany trembled, oblivious to Marian's hand grasping hers to still it. "Marian..."

When Bethany turned to her, Marian's eyes bulged. "Bethany!" Lifting a hand to cover her sister's glowing eyes, Marian instructed. "Keep your eyes shu- " Before she could finish, an invisible blast ricocheted out from Bethany and shoved her back, hard. Hawke's back hit the side wall thirty feet away with a wicked snap as other groans around the room joined hers, alerting her that she wasn't the only one to take the hit. Marian winced and struggled to sit up.

Bethany lay on the floor, half hidden behind the bar. Curled and clutching herself, Marian saw her trembling, likely trying to hold back more magic within her. "Bethany!" If her sister heard her, she didn't answer. Marian could hear Bella gasping near her. She wavered, torn, and broke her eyes from Bethany to look to her girlfriend, who was clutching her chest, wide-eyed in horror. "Bella- " something touched her hand and Marian's attention was brought back. All around her, springing out from Bethany herself, leafy vines and roots stretched across the floor, some growing from between the floor panels themselves. A thick, gnarled root started curling over Marian's leg while vines stretched to encompass her wrists.

Forcing herself to worry over Bella after, Marian deftly unsheathed her blade, ripping the vines from her wrist in the process and cut at the root over her legs in one firm, steady slice. She scrambled up, ignoring the pain in her side and back as more wildlife groped at her. Marian started for Bethany before tall grasses sprung up like wildfire around her sister. A root grabbed at her ankle, but Marian was quick. Practically leaping away, she dashed towards her sister as every moss-coated wall and ceiling lunged at her. A wicked vine snapped across her back like a whip before twining around her abdomen.

Marian jumped, vines snapping as gravity brought her freefalling to the tall grasses hiding her sister. Marian collided into Bethany and rolled, wrapping her arms around her sister to take her along too. Bethany gasped, landing flat on her back with Marian on top. Marian pulled back to look at her, finding Bethany's eyes blazing with power, hands glowing green with the earth's elemental.

"I can't stop!" Bethany sobbed, tears lost in the glow of her abilities. "Marian, please!" she shuddered. Large, ropelike roots sprang up out of the ground behind her sister, growing up with the clear intent to dive down. Vines twisted around her ankles. "Stop me." Bethany whimpered, horrified by the threat she was causing behind Marian. "Helpme."

The roots behind her nosedived. Marian sat frozen in indecision, yelped when the roots wrapped around her wrists and lifted her a few feet off the ground. "Bethany!" Bethany curled on the floor as Marian kicked free of the thorny vines leeching into her legs. The roots around her wrists tightened like a vice, then spread to pull in either direction. Marian grimaced as they stretched her taut, then continued pulling even more. "Bethany, look at me!"

Bethany obeyed, lifting her face to Marian in timid terror as the earth fought to rip Marian apart.

With all the strength she could muster in such a dangling position, Marian lashed out, kicking Bethany full force to the side of the head. A disturbing _crack _echoed as Bethany's head hit the wall beside her. She fell limp in a heap. The vice grip pulling Marian in either direction sagged, but the greenarie didn't disappear. Marian hung suspended from the ceiling and fought to slip out of the hold.

A rustle to her left drew Marian's attention as Bella pulled free of the thorny vines that'd constricted her. "Marian?" Bella looked around, a little dizzy before she spotted her lover hanging amidst the foilage. She started over, accidentally stepping on Marian's sword on her way. Bella stooped to pick it up, then paused when her eyes found Bethany slumped against the wall. She again observed the destruction all around them; it was like a jungle had been made in her bar. Every surface covered, thorny vines, leafy plants, some Bella was sure were still dangerous, roots sprouted between the floorboards- the bar had been destroyed.

"She's a mage," Bella spoke unnecessarily, eyes trained on the helpless girl.

"Bella," Marian struggles increased, afraid of what she might do. Marian loved her girlfriend, but this was a shock for everyone. Outside the chantry, Bethany was an apostate, and there was no telling what Bella might do after experiencing such a threat. "It's not her fault. She didn't mean-" Bella took a step closer with Marian's giant sword. "_Bella!" _

-And another, this one towards Marian and the bar. She stepped up onto the mossy counter where a long, thick root the size of a treetrunk had overgrown, and hauled Marian's blade with all her strength, cutting into her bonds. It took a few blows and Marian almost lost a few fingers on more than one close call, but soon, her bonds snapped altogether, bringing Marian to her feet.

She rubbed her wrists as Bella hopped down and presented her her sword back. "Thanks," Marian mumbled, sheathing the mighty weapon. "Bella..."

"We'll talk." Bella nodded. "I hope, anyway. But Bethany needs you more than I do right now." Bella nodded to the girl collapsed on the floor. Marian rushed to Bethany's side and collected up her unconscious sister into her arms.

"I've gotta get to my dad. Bethany's still bleeding."

"I'll keep them all here." Bella promised. "I don't trust Rhotkar."

Marian was already halfway out the door. "I'll be back." Marian promised.

XXX

"Marian? Is that you?" Bella went to investigate just in case and breathed a sigh of relief upon finding her girlfriend. Bella rushed to her woman and hugged her, supporting her younger girlfriend around the middle.

"Hey..." the single word dripped remorse, but Bella was too happy at seeing her girlfriend again to catch it.

"I found out what happened," Bella jumped into explaining. "Rhotkar poisoned Bethany with Spellweed. The filthy bastard planned to rape her! But instead of just making her woozy, I'm guessing it's what caused Bethany's magic to freak out."

"That makes sense," Marian mumbled half-heartedly. "Spellweed's not supposed to be taken raw by mages."

"She'll be okay," Bella tried to assure. "The effects are only temporary. Judging by the crack to the head she took, she'll be better before she even wakes up." Marian winced. Bella rubbed her back, cradling the younger girl to her chest. "It's gonna be okay, Marian."

Marian sniffled.

Bella pulled away only far enough to see small tears gathered in her eyes. Some had even fallen.

In the four years she'd known Marian, Bella had never once seen her cry.

"Marian?" Bella lifted a hand to her lover's cheek, wiping away a tear streak with a gentle brush of her thumb. "What's wrong, Marian?"

Marian lowered her eyes to the ground. "My family's packing." she swallowed thickly. "Bethany can't be discovered. It's why... why we've moved so much before Redcliffe."

Bella was at a loss for words. It made sense; the Hawke's would have little other choice but to flee now that their secret was out, but despite it all, she hadn't expected it. Hadn't expected _this_, _losing _her girl... "When?" Bella was hardly aware of the question being spoken. Her heart slowed in dreadful expectation.

Marian bit her lip then and Bella could tell she was holding back more tears. "Tonight."

Bella gripped Marian as her lifeline, struggling to hold back her own emotions in light of the younger girl. They stayed together, frozen in the doorway for an immeasurable space of time. Bella kissed her and held her and Marian's heart broke in her arms. Everything came crashing down and Bella was the only one there to catch her.

XXX

Long hours later, Marian pressed tightly to Bella in pleasured exhaustion, but determined not to sleep. Not even a wink of it. She'd long ago memorized this woman's curves and the touch of her press, but long ago hadn't had an ending in sight. Marian wanted it burned into her mind so she wouldn't forget an inch, not a centimeter of her lover's perfect body, nor the warm flush of heat or the tickle of her body. Marian would never forget any of it.

Bella's strong, worker's arms wrapped around her bare back. She bent her head to kiss Marian's, then rested there with her girl. Nothing needed to be said.

XXX

Hours later, Marian watched the speck in the distance the town of Redcliffe had become, silent tears sliding down her cheeks in the encroaching night. Even Carver had the respect to leave her to herself, instead tending to the still-unconscious Bethany. Marian fondled the ring she would never remove, the only part of Bella she'd been able to take. With a last kiss and love deeply burned, Marian broke her most difficult journey yet.

Strong, coarse hands wrapped around her in her pain. Marian leaned against her dad as his fuzzy arms encircled her, one of the only people she'd let touch her in this tender moment. In the quiet, rhythmic thump of the bunk of the caravan, Marian wept.

**XXX**

Bethany first came aware to a sense of moving. Her stomach pitched with a bump in the steady motion, but her head was what hurt the most. Throbbing like she'd been struck with a battering ram, Bethany groaned. She gingerly raised a hand to her head where, although no bleeding or bump lingered, her skull felt knotted and struck.

"She's waking!" Leandra's anxious voice broke through her haze. Something warm touched her cheek. "Bethany?"

Bethany tried to open her eyes. It took a few tries, and her eyes stung, even in the mute light seeping in, but Bethany could make out a familiar, carved wooden interior before Leandra filled her view. "Bethany!" Bethany felt Leandra's arms wrap around her, followed by a head resting on her shoulder. "I feared you'd never wake, with how hard your sister struck you."

Dizzying memories arose of being in Bella's bar, leaning against Marian, her familiar, warm magic rising up before her sister had gone flying, then… nothing. Bethany pressed for the memory, causing the headache to spread, but it simply wasn't there.

"What happened?" Bethany croaked, throat dry and cracky. Leandra released her to fetch her girl a water skin from her side. She helped prop Bethany up enough to sip from it, holding the skin to her lips.

"Your magic exploded." Carver supplied nastily. "_Again. _Marian had to knock you out, but 'cuz she wasn't quick enough to do so, we're moving. _Again."_

Bethany sputtered, choking on the water.

"Shut up, Carver! It wasn't like that." Marian snapped, coming beside Bethany to tap her back. She received a nasty glare from Leandra for her efforts. Ignoring it, she rubbed Bethany's shoulder as the coughing fit subsided. "You were poisoned." Marian filled in. "With Spellweed. Taken raw, it causes uncontrollable magic fits in mages. What happened wasn't your fault."

Bethany wasn't comforted in the least. "But we're _moving_?" she glanced around the caravan desperately, hard truth sinking through her stomach.

Marian bit her tongue. "We weren't the only ones in the bar. Some others… saw."

Bethany seemed ready to cry. "But- it's Redcliffe! We've been there _four _years; it's supposed to be our permanent home! Mother's baking Sisters are here, Father's workers, Carver's friends and… " Bethany looked to Marian searchingly. Her stomach dropped. "_Bella! _Is she here? Where is she?" Bethany searched the caravan desperately. "Is she- "

Marian interrupted gently. "She couldn't come. She… still owes Lloyd labor. He wouldn't let us pay her debt."

Bethany's heart sunk. "But she's your… your… " the tears welling in Bethany's eyes shed as she broke down. Marian gripped her in a hug, but it only made her feel worse. Carver was right; they were moving from their home of four years, the place that was supposed to be their home forever because of _her_. Marian had left the love of her life to stay with the family and continue hiding _her. _"I'm sorry," Bethany cried, words broken between her tears. "Marian, I-"

"Shhh," Marian hushed, rubbing Bethany's back. "It wasn't your fault, Beth. It's okay." Marian ducked her head down to kiss the top of Bethany's. "Shhh."

Leandra looked on at her twin youngest in sympathy. Bethany inspired nothing more than the desire to be held and comforted, her daughter was such a sweetheart. Eyes roving over to Marian, she was stung. Leandra had always had her doubts about her daughter; the short hair and tomboyish playing was enough to worry any mother. Malcolm sympathized with her, when he'd come to tell her. Her husband had wanted a firstborn son, and Marian was hardly different, of course he wouldn't mind when she'd chosen to start liking those of her gender, but it'd always been harder for Leandra to accept, and so the mother was quite happy in passing it off as a rebellious, extended, tomboyish phase that would fade when Marian came of age.

This confirmed it quite differently. Her daughter had been in love with another woman. _A woman._

Leandra sighed, eyes upon her disappointing firstborn. How in the world would Marian go on to carry their lineage, when she was only interested in the love of another girl? It would be completely up to Leandra's youngests to carry on the Amell bloodline. Marian was selfish not to think of their heritage carrying through the generations; a terribly upsetting burden to a mother who expected offspring by the dozens.


	5. Chapter 5

**XXX**

Malcolm pushed through the door holding his arm, which was bleeding freely. "Malcolm!" Leandra rushed to her husband from where she'd been pacing at the hearth. "You're bleeding." Leandra slowed, a mix of fear and confusion in her voice. She gently touching his arm where the giant gash still marred Malcolm's arm. "What happened?" Leandra didn't understand why Malcolm wouldn't have healed himself already. Such an injury was hardly fatal, especially for a mage.

Malcolm winced, though whether it was from pain or otherwise, she couldn't tell. "Are the kids home?"

Leandra shook her head, guiding Malcolm to the couch. She seated her husband, but went to fetch a towel from the kitchen with a poultice. Perhaps Malcolm was too exhausted to heal? Her husband was pale and sweating from the brow. "Malcolm, what happened? Did you find the Templars?"

Malcolm took the towel, but not the poultice. "Templar; there was only one and he was hunting Bethany." Leandra gasped, but Malcolm soothed her quickly. "He didn't know who she was, and he was working alone. A rogue." Malcolm grimaced.

"Why haven't you healed?" Leandra asked, worry doting her features as Malcolm pressed the cloth to wipe away blood from the edges of his wound.

"The Templar," Malcolm cleaned up the sides, then dropped the cloth. His hand hovered over the wound. "He was a renegade; he laced his blade with raw lyruim." Malcolm winced, closing his eyes as he directed a specific, telekinetic pull at the small shard that'd been embedded. The tiny piece moved through his cut until Malcolm could feel it protruding out. He gripped it between his fingers and wrenched it out the rest of the way, cringing.

Leandra gaped, trying to process that. "R-raw? But…"

"I had to stop him, Leandra." Malcolm countered weakly. "He couldn't arrive to tell the other Templars."

"Malcolm…" Leandra whispered, mortified.

Malcolm dropped the shard into the cloth and hugged his wife.

**XXX**

"Marian," Malcolm was so weak, he could barely sit up on his own anymore. Seeing his effort, Marian went to his side and helped her father into the position. In his degenerative condition, Malcolm physically looked older, way past his years. His hair had started to thin only three days after he'd told them about the lyruim, how he'd cut himself on a raw patch of it in a cave in the Wilds. Raw lyruim was an extremely rare source, and he'd been searching for some mushrooms when he saw the glistening mineral. Too unwary, he'd approached, touched it, and slit a gash into his skin, which had caused the onset of illness that would eventually lead to death. It was, after all, fatal to mages.

Marian didn't buy it, but she hadn't questioned her father's story. Such was not her place, if he didn't wish his children to know.

"Father?" Marian rubbed his back soothingly. It'd been a hard blow to all of them to learn that he was dying. Bethany still cried whenever she saw him, try as she might to hold it back. Carver was detached; Marian knew he hadn't come to terms with it, and mother mourned with Bethany, unable to hold her grief.

Marian was distraught. Malcolm had been more than a loving father. Through jokes and inappropriate humor, he'd always been the one to defend her when one of Mother's moods took her. He knew how to control Carver's outbursts, and he was Bethany's teacher and mentor in all her struggles with magic. The lifeblood of the family, he was the one that held them together throughout everything, and the only one who related to her with true understanding.

"You should be resting, Father."

"My girl," Malcolm croaked, fighting past the dryness that constantly plagued his throat. His chuckle was a rough, hoarse wheeze, nothing like the wonderful mirth Marian had gained from him. "I've spent too much time sleeping this past week. Your mother is a difficult woman to evade, when I've lost the use of legs." Marian gave a small smile; this was what she loved about her father most. They both conveyed themselves the same way. "And she poisons my food," Malcolm added. "I've skipped three meals to keep awake like this."

"Father!"

"You know your mother. Extremes are necessary!"

Marian bit her lip to keep from smiling outright, simply hugged her dad instead. "I'll make you some soup, if you like. Unseasoned with sleepweed."

"I would appreciate that, my girl." Malcolm smiled, weakly lifting a hand to ruffle her hair. "The last thing a dying man needs is more sleep, after all. I'll have plenty of time for that when you send me floating to the winds."

"Father…"

"But save that for a moment." Malcolm brushed back. "I've been meaning to find you alone." Malcolm squeezed her meekly at his side. "It's about the family, Marian." Marian swallowed hard. "You're the eldest, and you've always had a solid grasp on how our family works. I need you to keep them when I'm gone."

"It works because of you, Dad." Marian spoke softly. "Mother loves you, and Carver strives to prove himself. Even with Bethany, when she loses control… I'm always running to you." Marian swallowed another lump. "I'm… not you, Dad."

"No," Malcolm allowed. "You're stronger than me." Marian gave her father an incredulous look. "Truly, Marian. It wasn't I who ran Bethany across half the city to safety, or who'd cleared a road full of slavers on the whim of helping a stranger. Even Carver, you handle admirably; he looks up to you more than you know. Tries to be like you, you know?" Malcolm gave her a small smile. "And if Leandra loves me, Marian, you must know she loves you as well. You're a reflection of me in spirit, and Leandra will come to lean on that when I am gone."

Marian already knew what her father asked. "What if I can't? What if- What if Carver runs away, or Mother disowns me, or Bethany's magic goes awry in public and I don't have you to stop her? Or all three? I'm not ready, Dad."

Malcolm chuckled wheezingly. "Then you should kick them in the head, collect them up, and run away."

"Dad…"

"What? It worked well last time." Malcolm was smiling, but Marian's heart was too troubled to enjoy his humor now. Malcolm reached up and brushed aside a few strands of her short hair. "Marian, you're the only one ready to lead this family when I'm gone. You even left love to hold us together, which is more than I could ever do." Marian's eyes burned. "I know you'll make me proud. You always have."

At the door, Carver balled his fists. It was a lie! Tears streamed down his cheeks. _He _should be the one to protect and lead the family. It was his right as male of the household; he had been training for years for his father's divine approval. Yet Father favored Marian, the way he always had, even in keeping them together beyond his death.

"I don't want this, Dad."

Malcolm cradled his daughter to him. "Life's not fair, Marian, elsewise your sister wouldn't have to run, your brother would be an undefeatable warrior, and your mother, a noblewoman." He kissed the top of her head gently. "And you, with your love. But we must make the best of what we're dealt, and I've lived a life without regret. I've been lucky to have been blessed with all of you."

Marian bowed her head under his chin.

"Take care of your mother," Malcolm urged. "And… watch out for Bethany. The Templars are still out there; it'd break my heart to see her taken."

"Can a heart be broken in heaven?"

Malcolm kissed her atop the head again. "I'll let you know."

Marian was quiet, held by her father. "Dad? How'd you really get poisoned with the lyrium?"

"It was an accident, Marian."

"With the Templars?" Marian prodded. "Templars from Redcliffe?"

Malcolm was quiet a moment too long, then: "It's not fit to be angry, Marian." Malcolm soothed. "We all have our roles in this world. He was merely filling his."

A trickle of a tear rolled down Marian's cheek.

_Templars! _Carver had heard enough. He wished he didn't know. _Templars _from Redcliffe had snuffed the life of his father to the cracked shell he'd become, all to defend _Bethany _from being discovered. His father had sacrificed his life for his twin and now gave control of the family to _Marian _when it should fall to him. Where was his love for him? His father spoke nothing of him but how unready he was to lead.

Carver had lived his life in Marian's shadow, and now she was to be the head of the family.

Carver stalked off, cursing the day his siblings had been born.

**XXX**

Marian sat quietly, sheath of parchment rolled out before her. Heartbreaking words of recent news scribbled out before her, but Marian shielded herself to the emotion of it, even penning in a couple untimely jokes to keep her spirit from sinking into the grief of it all.

Behind her, the soft scrape of bare feet on a wooden floor was her first hint to another's presence, followed by the creak of a door opening behind her. "Marian?" Little Bethany swallowed, pale in the dim light, she clutched the stuffed wolf tightly in a fist, limp at her side. "I didn't think you'd still be awake."

"Can't sleep." Marian admitted. "You? I thought you'd finally got some shut eye, sleeping next to Mom."

"I had a nightmare."

Marian didn't have to ask about what. Father's death weighed on them all. The only one of them that seemed to be getting any sleep lately was Carver, and even he became especially moody upon waking. "Well, come here." Marian urged. Bethany hastened to enter, sitting beside Marian on the indicated bench. Marian wrapped an arm around her. Bethany situated the wolf in her lap. "I'm writing to Bella." Marian explained, rubbing Bethany's arm.

"How is she?" Bethany asked, just as anxious for distraction.

"Good," Marian soothed. "She's paying Lloyd her tips, trying to buy her way out. News at the castle's been well; Lord Teagan's building a small port off the lake, which has brought better business…"

Bethany snuggled against her sister, content to listen to Marian's comforting voice as she relayed news of a living lover she cared about.

It almost dried her tears.

**XXX**

"I don't have much luck with these places…" Bethany warily glanced around the bar. At sixteen, she was still afraid of walking into such a place, with her last memory dying before she'd done something horrible.

"Don't I know it?" Carver grumbled coldly. "We'll just be here a minute. I need to check the back."

"You're _leaving _me?"

"Just don't accept drinks from anyone," Carver groused. "You'll be fine. I'll be right back."

Bethany twitched, about to call after him, but stopped. She huddled in, determined not to draw attention to herself. When the bartender stopped by her, Bethany waved him off. He glared at her with an aggravated grunt, mumbling something about mid-day, unpaying customers.

Bethany chewed her tongue. She glanced down the bar for the door Carver disappeared into, but there was no sign of him. Instead, a fine, fit gentleman at the end of the bar lifted an eyebrow. Bethany glanced the other way to see what other girl he could be looking at, but there was no one down the row from her, aside from a middle-aged man speaking to his wife. She glanced back, half-terrified as the man lifted his glass to her.

Bethany smiled meekly back and sat back into her stool, eyes training downward nervously.

"If I were a Templar, I'd call you out for a mage," Bethany's heart skipped a beat as the older man who cheers'ed her leaned against the bar casually. "For no one's that beautiful without a touch of magic."

In the back of her mind, it registered that she'd just been hit on. Bethany swallowed the lump of fear in her throat that'd gathered at the initial line. She inhaled, nervous, remembering the last time a man had taken interest in her. "Hey."

"Hey, girl," the man winked, suave grin sending a twinkle all the way up to his eyes. "How was the Maker when you left His side?"

Bethany flushed, not sure if she ought to be more embarrassed or flattered. The man was quite older… at a guess, Bethany would put him around 35, but he wasn't all that unfortunate.

Still, it wasn't exactly a situation Bethany would willingly put herself in. She fidgeted, offering another meek smile. "So tell me, Princess." The man prompted, easy grin taking his features as he stood. "Has Andraste changed her name?"

"It's Bethany," Bethany mumbled, red-faced at his flattery.

"Ahh, Bethany," his green eyes twinkled. "Orlesian in its beauty, Antivan for your wiles, and I adopt it now, translating 'our only gem' of Fereldan."

Bethany could barely contain the warmth in her cheeks. "Oh, stop." She requested genuinely, not sure her face could take any more flushing.

"Of course, Madam. Bold as I may be, I cannot refuse the order of Divinity."

Marian hopped down the last steps, fast tracking for the door, but pulled up short at a most horrible sight.

Bethany was at the bar. With a man. She was blushing. Next to a man. Who was touching her hand.

Marian almost hemorrhaged on the spot.

Crossing directly to the bar, she sharply elbowed the first man she saw in the back. "Wave out to 'Bethany' in two seconds, or die."

The man turned on her, expression angry, but at the sight of her receding, man-length sword, he reconsidered.

"Bethany!"

Bethany glanced up at the sound of her name and looked over the bar to the strange older man who waved at her enthusiastically.

Marian crossed behind her sister and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Hey Nugface!" The guy turned from his conquest in confusion- in just enough time to be knuckled in the face. He cried out in pain, grabbing his nose as the force of Marian's punch threw him back into another customer, knocking them both to the floor.

"Hey!" The other man yelped, lifting a fist to Nugface.

Bethany turned back at the sound of a crash, eyes widening as New Guy punched Nugface on the ground. "What- " Bethany had barely a flash of her sister before a shoulder pushed into her stomach, completely lifting her off the seat. "Marian!" Bethany squeaked, kicking automatically as Marian's arm wrapped around her waist. Shouldering her like a log, Marian turned towards the door. "What're you doing?"

"Time to go home." Marian announced, kicking the door open as something behind them went flying.

"Marian! Put me down!" Bethany squirmed. "I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't just- "

"I'm assuming that was your barfight?" Carver asked, pulling up beside them.

"He touched Bethany."

Bethany sighed, slumping on her shoulder. "I can walk now, Marian." Bethany grumbled, kicking her once more.

"Warrior! Wait up!" Marian and Carver turned, leaving Bethany blind as she hung down Marian's backside. A pretty, petite blonde with flowing locks and dazzling blue eyes halted the both of them. Carver's eyes, like Marian's, did a quick, breathy scan of the very blessed woman. "Hey there," the girl greeted, becoming more sure of herself as both their eyes zipped up. "You're the girl that started the fight, aren't you?"

"Oh, for the love of ass!" Carver threw up his hands. "_Another _one!"

"What?" Bethany squeaked, trying to lift herself enough to look over her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Hey…" Marian greeted back, breath bated. "I mean- yeah… that was me."

The girl smiled, stepping closer to Marian so that her breasts bunched against Marian's chest. "You were awfully impressive in there." Marian's grip on Bethany's legs loosened.

"I was?" Marian caught herself. "…wasn't I?"

The girl's mouth inched closer. Marian could almost taste her breath; a soft mix of peppermint and blueberry vodka on her tongue. "You were." The girl breathed. "You made me quite wet."

"Ahhh!" Bethany screamed, crashing to the ground. She cradled her sore, unexpecting head. "Marian!" She groaned.

"Fuck this!" Carver groused. "I'm going home." He kicked some dirt back at Marian moodily.

Marian couldn't hear, for another moment, the girl's lips pressed to hers and Marian found herself bodily pulled against the lovely, gifted girl, who skipped right past pleasantries, and snaked into her mouth. Marian groaned. She could feel the tug of the woman's fingers on her shorts.

"Marian, _no!_" Bethany grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back, following close after with a harsh, stinging slap. Marian blinked, Bethany coming into view. "Come on." Bethany urged. "We're going home."

Marian glanced back at her new friend, who clung to her arm needily. "Don't go." The girl urged. "Stayyy. I'll make it worth your while."

"Marian! She's a whore!"

Marian whimpered, clearly wanting to stay. "But- "

"_No._" Bethany stood firm. "Now take me home."

Marian sagged, able to breathe a little easier without the girl molesting her throat. "I have to go."

"Noooooo-"

"I'm sorry," Marian apologized, extracting herself. Bethany was right. She couldn't sleep with her. Not with her sister right there, drawing from her example! Besides… alluring as she was, Bethany was probably right about the other thing too. The girl _was _dressed with half her boobs hanging out. Then again, Bethany dressed that way too… Though more for lack of clothing choices that covered her than anything else. Bethany tugged her away. "It was nice meeting you…!" Marian called after her.

"Peaches." The girl supplied, wistful sigh taking her.

"I'm Marian!" Marian called after her.

Bethany smacked herself. "And _you're _supposed to take care of _me?"_

"I saved you from 40-year-old Nugface!" Marian protested. "Which- _why _were you talking to him in the first place?"

"_He _approached _me_." Bethany countered. "What? You're the only one who can have people lining up to kiss you?"

"I'll show you lining up." Marian threatened. "Those lips of yours better be chaste. You follow Carver's example in this, not mine."

Bethany giggled. "Double standards, Sister?"

"You can bet on it." Marian shook her head. "No one's gonna touch your boobs like that 'till you're thirty."

"She was caressing your boobs?"

Marian cleared her throat. "Right. Home. Where Mom's waiting. With Carver."

Bethany shook her head. "What would I do without you, Sister?"


End file.
